Super Smash Brothers Brawl: No title yet
by Melee Master1
Summary: Link continues to meet with several other smashers new and old. This will now contain SPOILERS from the game! Please R&R and please read the Authors Notes!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm still alive, just busy with school and fighting off writers block...again. Anyway, I know the new Smash game isn't out yet, but I got bored, so I wanted to get a head start on the fanfic. Cold Spirit is still being worked on, but rather **very** slowly because I used up all my ideas. I'm trying to think of new ones, though. This fic was originally going to be a Cold Spirit sequel, but I decided to make it a sequel from Super Smash Brothers Melee and Twilight Princess. However, it does have some Cold Spirit stuff in this. In this fic, Link is the same person from Ocarina of Time, despite Nintendo saying Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess are years apart from each other. And I still have Samus as a guy, but Zero Suit Samus is a differernt character in this fic, so don't flame me! I still don't take flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 1

It has been nearly a month since Link had joined up with the new team. He has no idea what this is going to put him through, and he probably doesn't want to find out. The images of his past team still filled his mind.

The Super Smash Brothers Melee had broken up and went their separate ways after six long years of fighting. But even though they're apart now, their friendship will remain forever.

However, Link still misses them and all they have been though. He wasn't worried before he joined Melee because he knew everyone was going to join, too. But this was different. Some of them won't be re-joining the team, probably because they have other things to do.

Link wasn't sure if he was ever going to see or talk to the ones that are gone again. The thought of it made him upset. He had been sitting alone in his room for weeks now. It was dark, but he didn't mind.

"Link?" a voice called.

Link didn't bother answering. The door opened, and Mario peeked inside.

"Can-a-I come in?"

Link nodded. Mario walked in and turned on a light that was on a table. He sat down beside Link and looked at him. He was dressed in his green tunic with a chain mail underneath it. His hair had gotten darker and his voice had gotten deeper, meaning that he had aged a bit. He still has his sword and shield with him, though. He had finished up yet another adventure a year ago. It was tougher than his previous adventures, but at least he made it out alive.

After preventing the moon from crashing into Clocktown, Link had realized that a hundred years past outside Termina while he was stuck in the same three day time period, all because of his ocarina. He left, found a new life in Ordon village, and remained there for seven years, until destiny called him once again for an adventure. He had forgotten about his past adventures, including being part of the Super Smash team, but after retrieving the Master Sword again, those lost memories came back.

Mario, on the other hand, was getting ready for his adventure, but decided to take the time off for awhile longer. He was dressed in his original plumber outfit, but it also had a darker look to it. Other than that, he looked the same.

"Do you think the others will come back?" Link asked.

"Hmm….I don't-a-know." Mario said.

Link sighed, "It's too bad some of them won't be coming back."

"At-a-least we have new-a-members." he said, trying to cheer Link up.

"Yeah, and thanks to my Ocarina, I was able to travel back and join this new group."

Link got up off the bed and walked out the door. Mario sighed.

* * *

As Link was walking down the hallway, he stopped and looked around. Their home had gone through some changes since it had been repaired years ago. The memories of that adventure still sent chills down his spine. He backed away, and accidentally backed into someone. Both tripped and fell to the ground. Link got up, grabbed the person's hand, and pulled him up as well. 

"Thanks!" he said.

"Sorry about that." Link said, "I wasn't paying attention to--"

"It's all right!"

Link looked at the person. He was a young boy who looked like a royal guardian of some sort. Link would've guessed that the boy was a prince from Rome, if it wasn't for the angel wings on his back. The boy looked at Link.

"Are you an elf?" he asked.

"Uh….Hylian, actually." Link said, "I'm guessing you must be an angel?"

"Yeah I…guess you can say that!" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "My name's Pit."

"I'm Link." he proudly introduced himself.

"So, are you new here?"

"No, I've been a member before."

"Well, I'm new; I came here a few months ago." Pit said, "How come I haven't seen you around?"

"Because….I was away for awhile." Link said, not knowing whether Pit believed in time travel or not.

"I see."

Just then, he heard footsteps approaching. Link looked to his right, only to see someone in a metal suite. Link smiled.

"Samus?" he asked, "I didn't know you were joining this team!"

The bounty hunter turned to him and walked over to him. Pit smiled and walked away.

"Well, it's nice to see someone else I know for a cha- - -" Link was interrupted.

"I'm afraid I'm not who you think I am." A muffled female voice said.

"Wha…?"

The person took off the helmet, revealing a blonde headed female. She took her suit off, revealing her blue Zero Gravity suit. Her ocean blue eyes shined.

Link was unable to say anything for awhile, but spoke up anyway.

"Your…not Samus." he said in hesitation.

"Correct." she said, "My name is Samantha. The one you're referring to is my cousin, Samuel Aran, am I right?"

"Yeah…and Samus DID say that you were joining this team." he said.

"And he was right." Samantha said.

"But where is he?" Link asked, "He also said that he was re-joining!"

"He had to finish up what I started back at the mines." she said, "I don't know when he's going to return."

"I just hope he makes it out alive in time for the new team."

"Something tells me that he will."

Link sighed, and Samantha left.

"Hey!" a voice called.

Link turned and looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Who's there?"

"Down here!"

Link looked down and saw a round blue puffball looking up at him. He had gloves, a cape, and a mask with flashing yellow eyes, as well as a sword in his right hand.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am Meta-Knight." he spoke, "Who are you?"

Meta-Knight jumped up, grabbed Link's chain mail, and pointed the tip of his sword at his neck, just to see how he would react.

"I'm…Link." he said, trying not to show any fear, but Meta-Knight knew. He jumped down and put his sword away.

"I hear you're a strong fighter." he said.

"You heard right."

"Maybe you can prove it by allowing me to challenge you!"

"I accept, at a tournament!"

Link and Meta-Knight created a stare down. Kirby walked in and blinked.

"Pyo?" he said.

Link and Meta-Knight turned to him.

"You!" Meta-Knight said, pointing his sword at him, "I may have not been able to defeat you before, but I will this time!"

"You mean when we have our first tournament?" Link asked.

Meta-Knight sighed and put his sword up, "I know."

"You guys don't get along well, do you?"

"I don't like him, but I don't hate him, either."

Meta-Knight left. Link was starting to get annoyed.

_"Well, so much for the warm welcome from everybody!"_ he thought, _"People say hi, then leave. What; am I repulsive or something?"_

Link sighed and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Shoot! It's been over a year since I last updated this! Anyway, I know about the secret characters in Brawl and I will be adding them to my story. If you don't want to be spoiled, then don't go on reading this until Brawl comes out and you have unlocked everything. I haven't updated in quite awhile, so the fic may still be a little slow.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Pikachu was lying in his small bed, sleeping soundly. Meta-knight walked past him, then he stopped. He turned to the napping Pokemon and blinked. Pikachu's ears twitched, and as soon as he opened his eyes, he let out a shriek and sent out a thundershock at the star warrior.

"What's going on?!" someone shouted, which turns out to be Samantha. Samantha bursts open the door and sees Pikachu. His back was arched and his fur was standing on end.

"What's with you?" she asked, then she saw Meta-knight sprawled on the floor, "What happened?!"

Meta-knight stood up shakily.

"Long story." he said, not wanting to get Pikachu in trouble, knowing that the Pokemon reacted for defense.

Pikachu sighed as his face turning a bit red from embarrassment. Meta-knight just walked passed him. Pikachu yawned and stretched, then walked off as well.

* * *

As Link walked into the living room, a delicious smell filled the air. He walks into the kitchen and sees someone in a pink dress beside the stove. 

"Um...excuse me." he said.

The person turned around, "Hey, long time no see, elf boy."

Link recognized the person as Peach.

_"Elf boy?"_ he thought, _"Now that's something I'd never expect her to say."_

Peach giggled as she walked over to Link, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Too long." he replied, "When did you arrive here?"

"I showed up three days ago. I'm so excited about our new team! Not only is everyone coming back, but we have some new members, too!"

"Well, you're half right, princess." a voice said. Samantha walked in, "This came in the mail just now."

He handed a letter to Peach.

"Unfortunately, three out of 27 aren't coming back."

Peach opened the letter and took out a note. She read it out loud.

_"To whom it may concern,_

_Looks like your team will be lacking one member because I wish to fly solo from this point on. If we ever see each other again in the future, I wish to challenge you, as well as the new members. Maybe they won't be so weak next time around._

_Signed, Mewtwo."_

"Sounds to me like he left because we weren't strong enough for him." Link said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"According to my cousin, Pichu didn't write a letter, but I'm guessing he left because it was too much of a challenge for him, and he always got hurt. Poor thing." Samantha said.

"Sounds about right." Link said, "So...Mewtwo and Pichu are out, and...who else?"

Peach handed Link the last letter. As he opened and read it, his jaw dropped a little.

_"To the members of Smash,_

_These last seven years have been the best of my life. Sadly, I will have to resign my membership of the Super Smash Brothers team due to personal reasons. I don't know when we'll meet again, but I doubt it will be soon. I wish every one of you luck for the future._

_Roy."_

Link handed the letter back to Peach, his face filled with disappointment.

"...Damn." he murmured.

"I'm a little upset, too, but I did hear a rumor that we have another swordsman on our team who replaced Roy, and another Pokemon who replaced Mewtwo, but I have yet to know who they are."

"That's good to hear." Link said, "So...the rest of the Smashers are staying?"

"It seems that way." Peach said.

Despite feeling a little sad, Link was able to crack a smile.

"Sometimes, change is good, and I think you're gonna love the new members."

"You know who the rest of them are?" Link asked.

"...Somewhat." Peach said, winking, "I'm gonna get lunch started. Is there anything special you would like?"

"Surprise me." Link said, "I'm gonna to meet the others."

"Ok, take your time."

Link nodded and left.

* * *

While Link was walking around the house, he could feel that something, somewhere, was watching him. A figure, who was in shadow, was standing in a corner of a room. Link sensed it behind a door, and when he entered it, he saw something moved across the room, which startled him. 

"Who's there?" he asked, but there was no answer.

Link turned on the light from a switch, but didn't see anything. However, he failed to see a jackal-like figure on the corner of the ceiling, watching his every move. As Link walked around, the figure suddenly pounced on him, causing him to let out a cry as he crashed to the ground.

Link was able to throw the figure off of him, and it jumped back and looked at him.

"Why did you do that?!" Link yelled.

The figure didn't answer.

"...What are you?" he asked.

The figure looked almost like a humanized dog. It had blue and black fur, as well as yellow on it's upper body with a spike on it's chest and one on the top of each paw.

"...I take it you're a Pokemon?" Link asked again.

It nodded, _"The name is Rukario. I have been watching you as you walked into the room. You're new here, are you not?"_

It took Link awhile to figure out that Rukario was using telepathy, like Mewtwo did when he joined.

"No. I've been a Smash member for almost 9 years now.."

_"Is that so?"_ the aura Pokemon asked, circling Link, _"Then how come I haven't seen you around?"_

He held out his paw and a blue flame burned on it, _"You have five seconds to answer me."_

"I took a break from the Smash team after Melee separated. I was on another adventure!"

Sensing that Link was telling the truth, Rukario lowered his arm, and the flame vanished.

"I'm guessing you must be the Pokemon replacement Peach was talking about?"

Rukario blinked, _"Replacement?"_

"She told me that some of the members I use to know, left the team, then they suddenly got new members."

_"I came here on my own accord."_ he said.

"Why?" Link asked.

_"My master died centuries ago, so I wanted to start a new life."_

"Centuries?!"

Rukario nodded and turned away, _"A war broke out and we were the only ones who could stop it. My master, Aran, sealed me in a staff so that he could go and stop the war himself...and to protect me. He sacrificed his own life to stop the other Pokemon from killing each other."_

"How did you get out of the staff?" Link asked.

_"A young boy did that, who I mistaked for my master because they both had the same aura. I gave up my own life to save him."_

"But then...how are you still here?"

_"I was with my dead master one minute...and the next...the great one came to me and gave me my life back, saying that it wasn't my time yet."_

"Great one?"

_"The one who created me, and all the other Pokemon. The great one; Arceus."_

"He must be one ancient Pokemon if he created everyone else." Link said.

_"One of the oldest living Pokemon in the world, and according to our religion, he's the one responsible for creating the universe."_

"I think very different about that." he said, thinking of the three Goddess's.

_"Everyone has different views about a lot of things, especially religion."_ Rukario said, _"I'd rather not get into that."_

"Yes, I agree."

_"Well, it was nice meeting you. What is your name?"_

"Link." he answered, holding out his hand.

Rukario shook his hand, and Link walked off. The aura Pokemon watched him leave, then crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall.

_"Interesting kid."_ he thought to himself, _"Reminds me a lot of Ash...and Aran-sama."_

He lets out a purr as he sighed.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the Rukario (Lucario) is the same one from the 8th Pokemon movie, and I know it's not legendary, but in my fanfic, it is. Flames will not be tolerated, and neither will major constructive criticism. 


End file.
